


Coming Out (Of My Cage)

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [11]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Internalized Homophobia, Poor David, Religion, Sexuality, internal struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: David comes out to Jack.





	Coming Out (Of My Cage)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there is a lot of internalized homophobia and ramblings. i think it’s important to recognize that even though your religion might say this is “bad” that it’s not and that your God loves you no matter what. A lot of this comes from personal experience, sadly. Also please know that I love you. So here we have it  
> Day Eleven: Modern AU

David Jacobs and his family had always been religious. David grew up learning stories about Moses and Abraham, about King David and Solomon. He learned lying was wrong, as well stealing, cheating, adultery, taking God’s name in vain, murder (though that one was obvious) covetousness. 

It was nothing new to David. Every time he reread the Good Book there was nothing new. It was as if he was only rereading it because he was looking for a loophole. A loophole or a reasoning behind what he was feeling. David felt lost, he didn’t know what was going on and he definitely didn’t know how to handle it.

David knew what he was feeling. And he definitely knew what the Good Book said about it. David also knew what he believed and he knew that being gay was considered a sin to most people. He also knew that the Good Book’s most important message was about Love. God loved his people no matter who they were or how they felt. “You are precious in God’s eyes.”

Most of David’s friends were gay, he had no problem with it. He loved all of his friends and didn’t think they were doing anything wrong. Yet in the back of his mind he couldn’t rid of the nagging and everything he had been taught. David could be strong in his Faith and believe people can love whoever they want.

It was October 11th, also known as National Coming Out day. It was no secret in David’s friends group as they all sent memes about it (most of them about the song Mr. Brightside) into the group chat. All of them had already come out whether it be to their families or just to their friends, there was no one else to actually come out.

 _Except David_. 

But David wasn’t ready. 

 _Perhaps he was_. 

David stared at his phone, he couldn’t focus on the screen as it continued to buzz in his shaking hands. His eyes were blurred by tears and his ears were ringing. David could hardly catch his breath.

There was a knock on his door, scaring David. He put his phone down on the bed and called a shaky “come in.”

Jack Kelly entered the room with his usual swagger and smile. Jack Kelly, the reason he was kind of freaking out right now. Jack Kelly and his stupid hair and stupid eyes and stupid smile that made his question everything  

“Davey,” He said. “Davey, are you all right?”

“I—I’m fine,” David replied but his voice betrayed him.

“Davey, can I…touch you?” Jack asked hesitantly reaching a hand out.

David nods and Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, look at me,” Jack says softly, “Can you look at me?”

David slowly looked away from where he was focusing on a spot on the wall. Jack was frowning when David looked at him and he looked worried which only made David feel worse.

Jack continued talking to him and helping him with his breathing until David was calm enough. 

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing David said.

“What for?”

“Making you worry,” David says, “I was fine. I can handle it myself.”

“I always worry ‘bout you Davey,” Jack says.

David feels the tips of his ears turn red.

“Do you mind if I ask you what made you…ya know?” Jack asks.

“It was nothing,” David says quickly, wiping his eyes.

“Obviously it wasn’t just nothin’,” Jack says.

“I can’t…tell you,” David replies, but he really wants to.

Jack nods and sits down beside him, “Did you see that Katherine told her parents she was bi?”

David nods, “I was going to message her but then,” He trails off. “I didn’t see how it went, though.”

“It was good,” Jack says, “I don’t think they entirely understand which is fine but they like, didn’t freak out on her.”

“That’s good,” David smiles.

“So…do you still wanna go to lunch or?” Jack asks.

“We can go,” David nods, “Just let me change.”

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing?”

David glances down at his Ravenclaw t-shirt and jeans, “Really?”

“Yeah, c’mon, it’s just fast food,” Jack says.

David sighs but follows Jack out of his room.

“We’re heading out, Mamma!” David calls as he walks out the door.

David’s nerves calmed slightly as they sat in Jack’s (very) old pick-up truck. He had a country station on despite David’s protest. He couldn’t help but smile as Jack sang along with almost every song.

“Jack?” David says before he can stop himself.

“Yeah?” Jack asks, reaching over to turn the music down.

“I just…” David says, “You know I have nothing wrong with you being bi or anyone being gay, right?”

“Of course, Davey,” Jack tells him.

“Okay,” David nods.

“Why?”

“Nothing, I’ve just been thinking about everything and it’s National Coming Out Day, ya know?”

“I’m sure all of our friends know,” Jack says, “Are you sure you’re still in the group chat. I mean Race has sent so many—”

“I’m gay,” David blurts out.

“Wh—” Jack freezes, “What?”

“I…know I’ve said I was straight but I just…” David shrugs, “Everything I’ve known since I was young, everything my parents say…it stays with me.”

“Dave—”

“I wanted to say something since I first thought about it but I was so scared and I’m tired of being scared of who I am. Not when I have all of you,” David says, “But I’d rather my family not know. At least not yet.”

“Yeah, of course, Davey,” Jack says, “I’m proud of you.”

David sighs, “Thanks.”

“You gonna tell the other guys?” Jack asks curiously.

“…Maybe we can keep this between us for now?” David suggests, his hands growing sweaty at the thought of all of his friends knowing.

He knew they had no problem with it but David couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop thinking about how if all his friends know they might let it slip to Sarah who will tell his parents. Not that David didn’t trust his friends, they just didn’t think before they speak most of the time. Jack was more careful around David’s family.

“That’s fine, Dave,” Jack replies.

David grins, “Can we listen to something else now?”

Jack sighs, “What’re you thinkin’?”

“Beyoncé?”

Jack groans, “All right.”

David grins and plugs his phone into the aux cord.


End file.
